


Hours and hours

by MIA_SAN_MIA



Series: Super x Wonder [2]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Kon-El Conner Kent x Donna Troy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIA_SAN_MIA/pseuds/MIA_SAN_MIA
Summary: Donna realizes that she is in a mess while spending hours with a certain new member of the team, he for his part does not complain about his company.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Donna Troy
Series: Super x Wonder [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575862
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Teen Titans





	Hours and hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celestron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestron/gifts).



> While I hope you update your story soon ...! I hope you like it.

Donna was surprised that she couldn't stop looking at Conner's lips, watching them move as she spoke, fascinated by the contour and fleshiness of the lower lip compared to the upper one. And as he continued to wander, he wondered what it would be like if he kissed her.

She blinked when that thought crossed her mind, then straightened abruptly, both alarmed and scared. Donna had found Conner attractive from the beginning and also someone interesting to talk to ... Despite having a stunned start that both intended to forget after their return from death. And certain revelations about her own origin that had left Donna more than vulnerable and the Hybrid had been the closest to her, even when she rejected everyone ... Even Dick.

She had enjoyed the last three days immensely, waking up every morning with the illusion of what the day might hold. But she hadn't realized that she was attracted to him.

Dear God, he had gotten into trouble, Donna realized , was in trouble. Then he realized that Conner had shut up. His gaze shifted from his lips to his eyes and widened slightly when he saw the expression on his face.

" I ... " Donna started unsure, but he silenced her by capturing her face in her hands and pulling her close.

He covered his mouth with his.

It had been so long since they had kissed her correctly. Donna felt a little overwhelmed at the sudden invasion of his tongue in her mouth.

Still, a range of sensations swept through his mind from fainting to confusion. Then the pleasure was imposed on everything in his mind, and Donna relaxed against Conner , sighing in her mouth. She had the impression that the instant she did it, a sudden croaking rang beside her.

They separated and looked at the birds that now fought for the last crumb of the old man, then relaxed and looked at each other.

"I'm sorry," Conner said when their eyes met.

" Really ?" She asked hoarsely.

" No ...." The is f r oto neck unsafe "No"

“ Me neither. "

They remained silent for a moment; then Conner watched the birds surrounding the old man who fed them. His bread bag was empty, but the birds were still hungry.

Donna threw the rest of the sandwich into the flock, cleared her throat and turned to look at Conner

“ Have you had enough of the museum for today? We can come another day to finish the tour, if you want. "

Conner hesitated. He had actually seen enough of the museum for one day. Every time he learned more from the world around him, he enjoyed being close to her and felt strange and empty when she wasn't there. That matter was still incomprehensible, but he would not deny the pleasure of her company.

"We can go shopping ..." Donna suggested to the expectation of a boy's decision. "But if you want to spend another couple of hours here ..."

Conner smiled "Sounds good"

Both met with the resolution that it didn't matter how many hours they spent together, they both wanted more ...


End file.
